


Back on Track

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Barry and Cisco catch up. (Post-3x17)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know WHAT FlashVibe angst we're gonna get tonight with Cisco having to choose between Barry and Cindy but I needed some fluff beforehand!!!!
> 
> Special thanks to "Into the Speed Force" for showing us that Cisco's workshop is right next to the Speed Lab!
> 
> Also, don't try to tell me that Cisco isn't going to go HUGE for Barry's bachelor party... Boy likes to get TURNT! ;)

It was the morning after the Music Meister fiasco and Barry wanted to get to STAR Labs early to get some laps in in the Speed Lab. With Iris his fiancée once again, he was more determined than ever to get faster and save her. The Speed Force was loud and clear. When he passed by the workshop, though, he saw that he wasn’t alone.

“So,” Barry said, stopping at the doorway. “I heard…”

“What did you hear?” Cisco asked, turning his chair toward him.

“That you stopped a bank robbery?” Barry confirmed.

“Well, if you heard that, you know I didn’t do it by myself,” Cisco said, turning back to his computer.

“Iris also told me that how she got inside my mind was because you vibed her there,” Barry said, walking into the room.

“Her idea and _she’s_ the one who planted one on you,” Cisco clarified. “Not me.”

“You’re too modest, dude,” Barry laughed.

“Oh!” Cisco said, turning back toward Barry. “Is that a crime now? Should I go lock myself up in the pipeline?”

“I’m serious!” Barry said. “You did great work yesterday.”

“Is my reward that I get my couch and TV back to myself?” Cisco asked. “Saw you didn’t come home last night.”

“Yeah,” Barry said, smiling at the ground. “Yeah…um…the engagement’s back on.”

“ _Ugh_ , thank _god_!” Cisco said, throwing his head back. “Hey! Don’t screw it up this time.”

“Wow,” Barry said, pretending to be offended. “That was really mean.”

“I’m sorry!” Cisco yelled. “I had to deal with the nails on a chalkboard voice of Lina Lamont blasting through my apartment for a week straight. I have the right to be. No, but I’m seriously happy for you. You guys deserve it.”

“Thanks,” Barry said.

“So, um,” Cisco said, scratching at his nose, “that offer still on the table?”

“Best man?” Barry asked. “Hell, yeah.”

“Good, because for your bachelor party, I was thinking Atlantis,” he said, gazing off into the distance.

“You want to throw a bachelor party for me on Earth-2?” Barry asked incredulously.

“ _Are you crazy?_ ” Cisco asked. “ _No!_ I was talking about the resort in the Bahamas! … _Of course_ I’m talking about Earth-2.”

“I see I picked the right man for the job,” Barry said.

“Hey!” Cisco said, pointing at Barry. “You only get Atlantis if I get my plus one. I wasn’t kidding about that.”

“She helped us save the city,” Barry said. “Least I can do.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Cisco said, getting back to his work.

Barry playfully rolled his eyes and headed back toward the Speed Lab.


End file.
